


Yours or Mine

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Almost Human
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Almost Human kink meme: “Dorian wants to know if he’s “John’s Robot”, does that make John “Dorian’s human”.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours or Mine

"We’ll be entering the crime scene in a few minutes." John said in a light, conversational tone, absent mindedly swiping his fingers across the screen of his phone. "I’m just waiting on my DRN."

"A DRN?" The officer raised her eyebrows, and Kennex nodded. 

"Yeah, I’ve got a DRN, not an MX."

"Is there any point in that? Aren’t they cra-"

"I am no more crazy than the MX model." John turned, and Dorian met his eyes, keeping a frustratingly neutral expression on his face. "But thank you for asking." 

The woman in front of him flushed, red blossoming on her cheeks, and she mumbled an excuse before walking away.

"You ready?" John asked, and Dorian nodded. "What the Hell are you smirking at?" Dorian’s lips were quirked in that amused fashion he often took on, and John remained utterly suspicious.

"Nothing." Dorian returned easily, stepping through the holographic police tape before him, and John furrowed his brow. 

—-

"So," John asked as they moved down the stairs toward Rudy’s lab. "You gonna tell me what you found so funny at the crime scene earlier? I hope you don’t think disembowelment is funny now."

"It’s nothing. Rudy, don’t mind  _my_  officer.” Dorian said as they entered the room, and John blinked, staring after the android. What the Hell was wrong with this asshole? “ _My_  officer is just accompanying me down here. He’s very sentimental.”

Rudy snorted, letting out a little laugh. “Ah, y-yeah, no, he is.” He faltered when John affected him with a sharp glare. “I’m just gonna, um, go get a coffee-” Lom left the room at a rapid pace, legs swift on the stairs.

He had the legs of a foal, John thought. It was a miracle the guy didn’t fall over every few minutes.

“ _Your_  officer?”

"I’m  _your_  DRN.” Dorian pointed out, picking up a book from the side and fingering through the pages. Why the Hell did he need to do that for? He could download any book he felt like, if the mood struck him. 

"Really? You’re offended by that? You  _are_  my DRN. You are assigned to  _me_.” Dorian laughed, regarding John with a slightly tilted head. “It’s not funny, why’s it funny? I’m your commanding officer-“

"You do not give me commands."

"Yes, I do!" John muttered, crossing his arms. "You just don’t obey them. You goof off and  _scan my balls_ -“

"I apologized for scanning your balls." Dorian pointed out, and John huffed.

"You’re an asshole, you know that?"

"You’ve informed me previously." When John looked up, Dorian was suddenly a lot closer, and automatically John leaned backwards.

"You have no concept of personal-" Dorian grasped John by the shirt and pulled him forwards and down, so that they were nose to nose, and John let out a loud noise. "They’re right, you know, you are fucking cr-"

John’s words were muffled by sudden lips against his own, pressing close and they were - surprisingly warm, yeah, he’d never considered that Dorian’s lips would be warm. Not that he’d considered Dorian’s lips. At all.

John caught Dorian by the back of the neck, leaning down and into the kiss despite himself, deepening it and trying to take control of it, but Dorian nipped at his lips, drawing a choked noise out of the taller man and forcing him to relent.

John was gasping when the android let him go, one hand moving up to touch over his own lips, feeling the slight tingle of flesh there. 

"If I am your DRN, you are my officer." Dorian said firmly, crossing his arms and mimicking the position John took on automatically. John’s cheeks tinged red, putting his arms by his sides again, and Dorian did that fucking lip twitch from earlier.

"Fine." John said. "But if you’re my DRN, you should obey  _my_  commands.”

"You’re my officer. You obey my commands."

"That’s not how it works-"

"That’s not how it works  _on the job_.” Dorian allowed. “We’re not on the job.”

"We’re in the precinct."

"Not working. I was going to go and rest." 

"I am not going to obey you."

"Yes, you are. Kiss me again." John furrowed his brow, taking on a scowl, but then Dorian added, "Please."

"Only because you said-"

"Sure. Hurry it up." He said the last three words in the imitated, spot-on voice of Kennex, and John leaned to make sure he didn’t do it again, catching his lips. 

"Uh, um, uh,  _um_ -“

"Shut up, Rudy." John and Dorian spoke as one - Dorian thankfully using his own Goddamn voice - and Rudy bowed his head, moving swiftly to his worktable to begin soldering the board in front of him again.

"Night, Dorian. Rudy." John said, heading toward the stairs.

"Stop and turn around." John did, regarding Dorian with a baffled expression. Dorian grinned. "Told you." 

"Shut up." John muttered, and he tried to ignore Dorian’s snort as he moved up the stairs again.


End file.
